


无可豁免

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gangbang, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 如果没有发生那件事，他们能不能从这一切中被豁免？





	无可豁免

**Author's Note:**

> *是彻彻底底的underage  
> *DV的美好童年（？）含双mob情节

搅乱我们的灵魂不必有什么原因，一个无缘无故、没头没脑的空想就能支配它，让它不得安宁。秋天要结束了，通报季节更替的鸟儿翅尖掠过三色堇，矮墙边的越橘七零八落，大半进了孩子的衣兜，银发的双子一个荡秋千，一个胳膊肘撑在窗台默默出神，潜回春天刚开始的那天，灵魂在记忆的湍流中载浮载沉。

昨晚他们大打出手，母亲为他们讲阿珥楠和亚劳拿[1]，说这两兄弟共同拥有一块田地，收获的季节两人都抢着收割，只为把谷物送到对方的家里去。某天深夜他们在收割中撞见彼此，一瞬间什么都明白了，热泪滚落下来，这块禾田便成了日后的耶路撒冷圣殿。

斯巴达兄弟表面安静反思，母亲刚一关门就差点用项链把对方勒死。

你想让我把它让给你吗，就像那俩兄弟？

这是我的，你的我也会抢过来！

幼小的孩子互不相让，扭打间呼吸交错，眼睛紧盯着眼睛，鼻尖死死抵着鼻尖。

你还痛吗？

……有点。

让我帮你看看。

于是暂时休战，维吉尔不情不愿地褪下裤子，趴在床上，僵硬地翘起屁股，内裤勒在腿根。但丁屏住呼吸，扒开他的臀肉，看到看到兄长被撑得合不拢的穴口张成一个深粉的小洞：哥哥，我能看见你里面。它会不会再也合不上了？

那我就也把你搞成这样！

两根手指很快就插进来了，但丁手指用力，将哥哥的肛口扯成一道湿润的隙缝。

阿珥楠和亚劳拿会这样吗？他们就只是在深夜热泪滚滚，难道不会想把食物塞进哥哥的屁股，让他含着一整夜？一开始会痛得想哭，因为但丁没有把黄瓜的皮削掉，几乎是用手掌抵着另一头，像钉钉子一样把它一点一点敲进了维吉尔的屁股。维吉尔抻直脊背，大腿都在颤抖，在弟弟抓住那根黄瓜的尾部稍微又扯出来一截时咬紧了枕头。

尿床般搞湿了床单还不算最糟，最后一声清脆的响声，那根黄瓜断在了维吉尔身体里。两兄弟慌了神，钻进浴室，越紧张它却进得越深，但丁的脸都快被愤怒的哥哥揍歪，最后灌进了快半瓶沐浴露，但丁在维吉尔的哽咽里几乎探进了一整只手，才终于把那半截黄瓜拽出来。

于是现在维吉尔的屁股又红又肿，不管怎么使劲儿都暂时合不拢了。

兄弟该这样吗？父母教他们互助友爱，一点儿竞争也无伤大雅，但要是他们发现自己的孩子们竟然一个把手塞进了另一个的屁股？

我爱你，但丁模仿着偷听到的父亲对母亲说过的话，在兄长耳边小声说：哥哥，我就是为此才出生的……

维吉尔没回答，他把脸埋进枕头，感受着弟弟温温热热的舌头转着圈舔自己还有点酸痛的穴口，手攥成拳头隔着羽绒枕抵紧额头。父亲会怎么说他？他是否可以自顾自地回答，因为我们真的相爱？在这个年纪他们可以说“爱”吗？神曲里弗兰西斯卡说爱让每一个被爱的人无可豁免地也要去爱。但如果没有发生那件事，他们是否会做这些就像真的做着爱？……

 

春天开始的那天，双子与平时看来并无异样：妈妈，我们今天遇到了恶魔！——已经快全愈合了，我们最后赢了！——爸爸什么时候回来？——年底就搬走？那他不会找不到我们吗？

一切正常。风速正常。阳光正常。报春花正常。只是没有人知道维吉尔走路姿势为何与往日不太一样，也没有人知道为什么但丁的嗓子有点哑。

在此之前斯巴达兄弟不怎么知道忧愁，被爱的孩子是不忧愁的。这不妨碍维吉尔一知半解地去引用书上的句子，讽刺弟弟每天看起来像狗一样无聊[1]。直到那天下午维吉尔真的成了小狗，在弟弟面前被恶魔像狗一样勒着脖子从背后肏了个彻底。

维吉尔还太小，自己还没有成为恶魔，也没被恶魔强奸过更没生下过恶魔，自然也就不了解真正的恶魔为何物。当他手握武器，他与恶魔对抗。当武器被打落，他不肯服输。当弟弟被捂住嘴巴作为人质，恶魔尖锐的钩爪揉弄但丁的屁股，把可怕的凶器夹在斯巴达之子稚嫩的腿根磨蹭，他选择和恶魔做交易。

这是从头到尾的大错特错，自愿走上十字架的人还不明白这次的罗马士兵不止有两个，用的也不是长矛。

一切开始了，双子重获自由，他们当然要重获自由，一个获得被强奸的自由一个获得旁观的自由，因为恶魔喜欢听痛哭和惨嚎，喜欢看一个人自愿受苦，所以他们才在罗马把人子哄上了原木刑架。

恶魔收起自己的爪子，它还不想在正餐之前就把维吉尔玩坏。另一个恶魔从身后将维吉尔赤裸的双腿直接扳到肩膀，柔韧度绝佳的男孩几乎快要被整个对折，臀间紧闭的肛口没有任何遮挡，彻底暴露在恶魔和弟弟的眼前，但只是探进第一根粗硬的手指，维吉尔就被塞得后穴酸胀，感觉自己快要被撑裂。

但丁双手被绑在身后，他绝望又恳求：放开他！我也可以——该死的你放开他！我——

而当恶魔的阴茎，那根几乎比他胳膊都粗，带着倒刺和结节的阴茎毫无预兆像掰开一枚杏子一样掰开维吉尔的身体，深入果实的那像是一把刀般的东西把果核都快顶得错位，但丁的咒骂和尖叫骤然停止。

没有润滑，为你的多话。那恶魔向但丁露出牙齿，你过来，掰着他的腿。

但丁没有动。他彻底呆了，他的双生哥哥，维吉尔，总是和他抢东西，揍他也被他揍的那个维吉尔，现在眼神放空，迷茫地盯着空气中的一点，折在胸前的小腿快要死掉般抽搐，整个下半身几乎悬空，被恶魔的阴茎像挑着一块柔软流血的蛋糕一样挑起。

恶魔掐着维吉尔的腰，猛地抽出半截，维吉尔身体一震，他微微张开嘴，痛叫哽在喉头。

过来！

但丁僵硬地走到维吉尔身后，抱住他的腿弯，温暖的手心紧贴兄长汗涔涔的大腿。

现在他看得更清楚了，那根凶器挤开维吉尔的穴口，就着血缓慢而残忍地一插到底，把维吉尔的腹部肏得顶起。他的兄长没有哭，没有求饶，没有反应，就只是一片空白，盯着头上现在掰着他双腿的弟弟。

另一个恶魔也凑过来，抬起尖锐的钩爪，用弯起的圆钝弧度转着圈蹭他的乳尖，细长的舌头揪起他胸前的软肉灵活地捋，揉开乳孔。

这孩子还小呢，现在还出不了奶。

小？他身上有恶魔味儿。这么小早就能挨操了。

赶快怀孕吧，恶魔一下下深捣斯巴达之子的肉穴，拍拍他高热的脸：以后你的孩子也会这么肏你的。

维吉尔知道恶魔，他早就能用阎魔刀斩杀一些恶魔，甚至他的父亲就是恶魔，他自己也有一部分是恶魔。但他从不知道，原来恶魔代表着这样可怕的东西，代表着他要流这么多的血，被操得这么深，要被滚烫的液体灌到反胃。

他都没什么反应。

总会有反应的——你先放开。

一只恶魔的长尾打到但丁的胳膊上，但丁松手，被扯到一边。

满溢着精液的维吉尔双腿大开，瘫在地上，又被摆成跪在那里的姿态，另一个恶魔爬上他的背，抓住他的头发，像往不听话的小马驹背上扔了一个马鞍，从此便可骑着他直到世界的终点。

而但丁也被摆到了维吉尔面前。

维吉尔突然颤抖起来，他几乎快跪不稳，咬着牙控诉：我们说好的——你答应过——

你怎么能相信恶魔呢？

半魔双子没有谁知道同时在头脑里、在血液中、在心灵上被强奸是怎么回事，这一对灼人的双胞胎融汇在一起又是怎么回事。维吉尔第一次目睹弟弟是怎样被插入就像弟弟也第一次目睹他，那张与自己相似的脸眼睛微眯，皱眉，银色的睫毛被眼泪打湿。但丁是什么时候哭的？他自己刚才是不是也是这种表情？

一切都无法挽回了。

就算一会儿恶魔的精液会补充他们的体力，让他们第一次在舌尖尝到恶魔血液的味道也没用，就算他们能获得力量，就算现在他们亲昵地去吻，这场强奸已经完成了，被摔碎的花瓶里野草的种子已经种下了，这是初次的启示，由恶魔带来，维吉尔第一次用最残酷的方式认清了自己作为兄长，作为人的无能为力。

从此双子紧贴的皮肤间提前射满了成人混乱世界的恶意，从此他们所有的碰撞摩擦都被迫带了暧昧的情色声响，而总有一天，当春天过去，维吉尔会接受但丁把随便什么食物捅进他的屁股里。

 

而现在，当乌鸫鸣叫，两只幼小的猎隼同时转动眼珠追逐它的羽根，目光在缬草的花冠狭路相逢。维吉尔现在还没看过蒙田，也就没有合适的句子去形容自己的灵魂为何因此被搅乱。他还不知道自己在很长一段时间里都会继续丧失这个机会。

但丁像是接收到了什么信号，他屈膝，小腿用力，秋千荡至最高点时松开手向前摔去，有那么一秒他看上去像是在滑翔，然后侧身落地，就地轻巧地一滚，顾不得拍拍身上被压碎的枯叶，跑到窗边，头探进那丛天竺葵，准确地撞痛兄长的嘴唇。

聒噪的乌鸦在门廊聚集，天竺葵间升起近乎蓝色的水汽，越橘的清香在斯巴达兄弟舌尖传递。

幼小的孩子因缺少阅历而对幸福怀有朦胧的渴望，一切烦恼仅止步于他们为何要吻。待维吉尔日后再想到这天，当他们再度狭路相逢就像第一次从漫长的昏迷中苏醒，当他们争吵、强迫、骨摧筋折，最后紧紧地搂抱着蜷缩成一团，就像两个来自远古战场的幽灵自相残杀又互相取暖，终于有资格做真正的爱并毁着爱，他可能会第无数次地咬牙，诘问自己就像在反问命运——如果没有发生那件事……如果没有发生那些事……我到底能不能从这一切中被豁免？

 

end

[1]圣经历代志下3：1  
[2]改自萨特“被爱的孩子是不忧愁的，他像国王，也像狗一样无聊。”


End file.
